


Home

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A bit AU, M/M, Post TLD, Sharing a Bed, just cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "Hold on, to me as we goAs we roll down this unfamiliar roadAnd although this wave is stringing us alongJust know you’re not alone'Cause I’m going to make this place your homeSettle down, it'll all be clearDon't pay no mind to the demonsThey fill you with fearThe trouble it might drag you downIf you get lost, you can always be found..."-"Home," Andrew Pearson, Greg Holden





	

**Author's Note:**

> In another universe, John moves in with Sherlock to take care of him, after the events of TLD; Sherlock being Sherlock has already forgiven him. In this bit, John finally accepts Sherlock's forgiveness.

Sherlock spoke to the shadow standing at his doorway, "John?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? Rosie okay?"

"She's fine. Sound asleep for once."

"Come here."

John shook his head. 

"John."

Sherlock sighed and made room for him. "Please? Plenty of room, come and rest."

"I can't."

"For me?"

Sherlock heard his friend huff, but knew John was done fighting with himself, finally. He reached out his hand and shivered when he felt John's smaller hand clutch his tightly."I'm here."

"I know," John whispered as he climbed in next to Sherlock, grateful for the darkness that hid the fading bruises, evidence of the misplaced anger that almost killed his best friend.

Sherlock shook his head and wrapped his arms around John. Neither of them knew who was shaking more, or why exactly, but once John settled gently against Sherlock's side, they found stillness in the other's presence. John wondered when he would be able to accept the forgiveness that Sherlock offered him over and over again; it was almost too much, too large a gift, too precious, and he didn't feel he deserved it, to be honest.

"You're home, John," Sherlock muttered into his hair.

"Is it that simple?" John sighed into Sherlock's chest.

"Yes. And that complicated," Sherlock whispered. "It is us, after all, nothing simple about us."

John laughed, then covered his mouth, but relaxed as he felt Sherlock's body quake in laughter. John waited for a sharp breath of pain, but Sherlock's arms tightened around him instead, and he finally surrendered, finally knew in his heart that Sherlock was right, he was home.


End file.
